Donald Houns
Donald Houns(ドナルド ホンス, Donarudo Honsu) is one of the founding members of Golden Dawn, a legal guild in the country of Fiore. He was previously a member of Blue Pegasus before he resigned, wishing to establish a new Legal Guild with fellow mages Lillian Growther and Norin Plethkin. Donald is a respected mage for his battle prowess, though is known to not be very bright. Appearance Donald's appearance is generally very rough and dirty looking. He holds himself loosely, never seeming like he takes the world around him seriously. His height is what makes him mainly stand out, as he stands above most of his peers. His sharp features, wild brown hair, and his dark brown eyes make him out to be a rather attractive individual, which makes sense due to his previous affiliation with Blue Pegasus, a Guild focused on the attractive things in the world. His toned build shows off a knack for training himself physically to his limits. His Guild mark is located on his back, which it covers most of. One of the most notaable things about Donald is the numerous scars that decorate his body from his head down to his feet. Many smaller scars dot his face and jaw, and his arms are covered in slightly larger scars. However, the most notable ones are the two that run jagged across his torso, large and pale compared to his tanned skin. One scar runs over his right pectoral up to his shoulder over his collarbone, and another runs from his right side across the center of his chest then over his left pectoral muscle, just missing where his heart is. Donald's general attire consists of a black leather button-up shirt that is almost never buttoned and black jeans. He generally wears a pair of grey sandals on his feet, but it is not rare for him to go barefoot. If he must deal with colder temperatures, he will wear a form-fitting long-sleeve black shirt instead of his button-up, and a pair of leather boots to cover his feet. He will also don a pair of black leather gloves. Personality Donald is a man of action, believing that they speak louder than any words could. He is almost always taking up jobs, rarely spending time in the Guild Hall for Golden Dawn, so it is considered rare to see him about the establishment for long periods of time, but his presence isn't easily missed. He is loud and obnoxious, typically shouting about his latest accomplishments or sharing tales about the last job he finished. The arrogant nature he carries tends to go away when dealing with children, which brings out a more caring and kind-hearted side of Donald. He finds enjoyment spending time with the children of Valter and sharing his stories with them, stretching the truth to add to the excitement and to make the kids interested. This big brother attitude is what makes Donald a well-liked individual in the town. One thing that Donald shares with the other members of his Guild is the overwhelming drive to make the world a better place. Donald donates many of his job earnings to orphanages and soup kitchens, living in an empty storage room in the Golden Dawn Guild Hall whenever he needs to stay in the town, much to the annoyance of Lillian and Norin, as they believe someone like him should live more to what is expected of him by the public. Relationships Bernard Itri Norin Plethkin Lillian Growther Farvald History Childhood Donald grew up in the town of Gerentia, where he lived with his adoptive mother, Sasha, who worked as one of the guards of the town, protecting it from threats such as wild animals and the rare bandit that tried to steal from the town. Donald grew up carefree, spending his days mostly playing games with the other children of the town. He was one of the more frail and sickly kids, occasionally getting sick to the point he would be out for entire days. However, he didn't let this hamper his mood, and worked just as hard as the other kids to learn the crafts they would work for once they grew up. Most children wanted to become guards or smiths, but Donald knew his frail body couldn't handle the strain, so he decided to take up learning tailoring, as he wasn't smart enough to learn how to handle money to become a trader. As years passed, Donald slowly began to improve his skills as a tailor, and landed an apprenticeship with the local tailor, which was secretly arranged by Sasha, as she was worried that if Donald tried to travel out to other towns, he could end up hurt in the wild lands that lay between the towns in the mountainlands of Fiore. Donald was picked on by the other children who worked the more important jobs, but none were worse than those training to be guards, who harassed him on the streets. As the position of a guard was important to the town, not many people stood up for the boy, who took the abuse lamely, not fighting back. Instead, he continued to dedicate himself to his craft. One day, once Donald had turned fifteen, a patrol came back tired and wounded, and it was found out a wyvern had settled close to the town. The guards made plans to take on the wyvern and drive it out, and Sasha was chosen as one of the guards to go. The hunting party was set to leave, and Donald gave his mother a cloak to wear out in case it was too cold. Sasha accepted it gracously and then set out with the rest of the party, ready to slay the beast. The party was gone for four days, and when they returned, it was revealed that the wyvern was larger than imagined, and only a part of the party had returned. Sasha was no among them, and it was believed that she was dead, as they presented Donald with the shredded remains of the cloak he had given her, covered in blood. For the first time in his life, Donald felt true anguish, which quickly changed to rage as he ppryed a sword from the hands of one of the guards, hellbent on looking for his mother. Many tried to stop him, but a fire awoke in him, and no person, no matter how strong they were, could hold Donald back, and he left the town to find his mother, if she was still alive. Donald had never strayed outside the village, but using the maps he memorized from all his time being sick as a child helped him figure out the lay of the land. In his anger he cut down any beast that stood in his way, and if he was wounded, he just pushed forwards. He went to thhe mountain the wyvern was said to have made it's nest, and as he climbed the mountain, he came across Sasha, wounded in a small cave in the side of the mountian, nearly freezing and missing one of the legs, which had been hastily wrapped with the remains of the cloak Donald had made her. Relief flooding over him, he picked her up and began to make the way back to the town, but the wyvern had picked up on his presence nearby, and gave chase to Donald and Sasha as they tried to navigate down the mountain. The two made it down the mountain by sliding down one of the cliff faces, but the wyvern continued chasing them on the ground. In the chase, Donald had gotten a deep wound on his leg, and couldn't continue on. As he and Sasha hid behind a rock, Sasha apologized for not taking better care of Donald, but Donald made sure his mother knew there was nothing to apologize for. As the two were about to accept their fate, a giant hand made of stone appeared out of the ground, and a mage appeared. The man easily beat the wyvern and allowed it to escape, ensuring the two it wouldn't come back now. Sasha and Donald then collapsed, and the man carried them back to the town.